Card Collection
Card Collection (カードコレクション) is an online service that can only be accessed by my GAMECITY users. A wide variety of company IPs have been promised to be featured. The game's official slogan is "Play, collect, and show off!". Gameplay Registered users are given "missions" to fulfill once they log into their account. These missions are separated into two main categories: *'Standard' - Given to the user by the company and subject to change. **Change nickname, upload user profile image, befriend other users, use a Twitter tag, obtain a ranking or score in one of the mini-games, join official my GAMECITY communities. *'Daily' - Renewable missions by the day. **Write in personal diary, upload image in album, play mini-games, log into MMO account using my GAMECITY. If these missions are successfully completed, the user will receive a notice of a card reward. Rewards are limited to an allotted number each mission. Players of the company's online games can additionally receive special items for their online avatar with Card Collection. The user can keep track of the missions they have completed by looking in their album's achievement collection. Users can check their album or other users' albums simply by typing their my GAMECITY username. There are no trading options currently available. Users can also choose to showcase one of their favored cards for public viewing. As of January 16, 2013, the entire my GAMECITY community can use their high scores to meet particular goals set by the staff. These missions are called "collaborative missions". There are two sets: missions decided by total points and one based on completion time. Once the goals are cleared, any member who visits the page can be rewarded. Cards Here are the card sets scheduled for the game: * Available for a limited time. ** Only obtainable by registered players of the MMORPG. *Cards are separated into four categories of rarity: Normal, Rare, Super Rare, and Ultra Rare. Rarity is symbolized by the number of stars present on the card's image. *The user can see the exact time and date when they received each card. Twitter users can also tweet that they obtained said card using a quick hotlink. *Each card has Leadership, War, Intelligence, and Political stats. After the February 20, 2013 update, these stats have been altered to be HP, Attack Power, Speed, Special Ability, and Cost. Rare cards tend to have advanced attack or healing abilities. *Character quotes or in-game biographies are on every card. The text matches the card visual. As of November 1, 2012, users can participate in a free daily roulette (gacha) for cards. They can choose to draw from one of the three categories: five random Normal, one Rare, or one Super Rare. In each roulette, there is a random chance to obtain a Ultra Rare. Tickets for drawing rare cards can be purchased with GC coins in the application's shop. The December 12, 2012 update includes a daily point counter for users based on their collected cards and their rarity. Rankings are present with special rewards for users who score highly. Users can view live updates regarding rare cards obtained within the community. The February 20, 2013 update rewards daily high rankings with a special Ranking Ticket. These tickets guarantee Ultra Rare cards. Like most social games, players can additionally fuse multiple character cards together to strengthen a signle card of their choice. It was added to the game on March 27th. Battle Users can create decks as of February 20, 2013. Decks be a maximum of six cards or whatever number the player can fit within the 100 point Cost limit. The November 11, 2013 renewal adds deck formations to alter the Cost limit. Formations automatically grant stat bonuses when they are used. They can either be earned by trading event medals earned in event battles or purchased in the shop with GC coins. Specific deck combinations can boost card capabilities and are determined by the rarity of the cards used. These combos are often determined by the characters' relations in the original source material. For example, teaming Zhuge Liang and Xiahou Dun together grants the "Xinye Fire Attack" combo which boosts the likelihood of the two cards using their special abilities. Combos can be stacked for multiple effects. Decks can be used to clear solo missions provided by the company. They can either choose to participate in a set of multiple missions (Stage Battle) or fight in a single yet difficult battle with specific restrictions (Challenge Battle). Each battle drains the user's Battle Energy gauge listed in their profile by an allotted amount. Players can wait for their depleted Battle Energy to regenerate over time or purchase a healing ticket with myGC Coins. Once the battle begins, the player's deck will face a CPU opponent. Actions for both decks are automated based on cards' stats and can proceed with a single mouse click. Players can click per turn or press the skip button below the fight screen to see the final results. If the player's deck wins on the first try, players are rewarded extra tickets. This is the free method of earning Rare or Super Rare tickets. Event battles give players the option to win battles for themselves or for the community. Either option has their separate missions and bonuses reliant on the points earned individually or by every participating player. Rewards can be rare cards, tickets for raffles, items for strengthening cards, healing items or an event exclusive bonus. Character cards can experience fatigue as of the November 11, 2013 renewal. Heavily fatigued cards will have lower stats and are less likely to use their abilities. The level of their fatigue is labeled for the player and visually indicated by the vibrancy of the green gradient above the character's portrait. Players can either switch out exhausted cards with another "Main Card" (any character card the player has reserved for deck creation) or purchase a replenishing drink using GC coins. Related Media my GAMECITY users who log into their account during Tokyo Game Show 2012 can receive four character cards. These cards can only be obtained during the length of the event. Card Collection has a collaboration event with the Gamecity server of Sengoku IXA. Register with both games and complete the objectives to receive rare characters in both games. Gallery Cardcollection-notice.jpg|Log in notice for missions External Links *Nyabraham official Twitter __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Company Category:Games